Waiting For Andrea
by redcharcoal
Summary: When Miranda's ever faithful assistant is suddenly no longer at her side - for reasons which become clear - the editor deals with it in typical Miranda fashion, by simply demanding her return. Two parter. Pre-Mirandy.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY ONE**

"Well, Andrea, I trust your day was better than mine. I had to endure a litany of incompetence even you weren't capable of. That new acting second assistant filling in while you're away is so woeful I will likely fire her before we finish speaking. She tripped spectacularly in the Runway foyer and rained coffee upon the one-of-a-kind Valentino we had flown in from Europe for the shoot.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking and I have instructed the cleaners more than once not to overpolish the floor, but really, Andrea, she was only in 5in heels. If she can't handle those how can I expect her to handle anything else? Is this too much to ask? I think not.

"And before you ask, yes the ungainly creature survived. The Valentino did not.

"Which reminds me – next week I want you back at your desk because we have to go over my new schedule. No excuses, and I am quite serious. Vacation time, or whatever this is, is over, I don't care how much relaxation or otherwise you're having away from us.

"Now Nigel wishes to catch up with you, and I have that meeting with Patrick so I will update you later. Do not tell Nigel about the ruined gown. I shall inform him myself after I've administered an elephant-sized dose of sedation. That's all."

**DAY TWO**

"Andrea, is there a reason I have a 20lb sponge cake sitting on my desk bearing the words 'Happy 60th Miranda'? I am well aware of how old I actually am, as is that cretin, Irving, who sent it. Were you informed in advance? I know you assistants all have their network amongst themselves, even if they are sworn to secrecy. Was this 'joke' to age me by a decade doing the rounds and you said nothing? Really Andrea.

"Alright, you can stop your pouting. I concede it's unlikely you were let in on the scheme. I'm just … irritated. And where were you? Not intercepting this noxious gift at the door. Oh no, I had to face it – and Irv – alone and stare at his Cheshire grin while trying to work out how not to smear it all over him. It would have been entirely accidental of course.

"Aren't assistants supposed to assist? You are being negligent. I have half a mind to fire you in absentia for dereliction of duty. Well? Nothing to say about that?

"I know you're off, goodness knows where, but do you think you could at least deign to acknowledge my existence? I may be your boss but this is not too much to ask. Have I ever set you a task you could not accomplish? No.

"Andrea, really, this … willful insolence on your part is most disappointing. And besides I find that in your absence that Emily is totally incompetent – both of them."

**DAY THREE**

"Emily wishes me to tell you, and I quote, 'Get your fat ass back to work and I'll let you eat carbs in front of me. Oh bollocks I may even eat them with you.' Well now – you never could ignore an order from her could you? Especially a demand so politely worded. Did you like the accent? Not many people are aware of this, but I am originally from London. I can turn it on like a tap. But only while there are no witnesses.

"Speaking of Emily she instructed me to leave this … creation … for you on the off-chance you return. Apparently this is called a cronut and it has, she says 'So many carbs in it Sachs would crawl back from the jungles of the Amazon to try it'. We shall see if she is right.

"So when shall we pencil in your return? Mmm? I'll let you contemplate that and I shall head home – the girls are expecting me to help with some sort of science project.

"Although really, what do I know about science projects? If I recall it was your assistance not mine that won them the science show ribbon – perhaps if you don't dawdle back from wherever you've gotten to, we could reacquire your services to science. Think of it this way – you'd hate to deprive this country of twin potential scientific geniuses. Now really that would be a waste. That's all."

**DAY FIVE**

"I apologize that I was not available to speak to you yesterday. I trust Nigel spent adequate time chatting with you instead. Did he mention that he has been reserving clothes for you in The Closet – apparently several pieces are, and I quote "swoon worthy".

And there are a special pair of boots, he says, Chanel I believe, that will make 'every head in the room turn and stare'. His exact words. I will admit I am quite curious to see them on you myself. Of course, he won't hold them forever. So do get a move on before one of the Emilys souvenirs them instead. That's all."

**DAY SIX**

"Emily wants to know if you want any more cronuts? I suspect from my sources, which are extensive, that she's begun buying them to woo Serena. Oh she thinks I don't know those two are an item. But I would have to be blind and stupid not to notice the ridiculous length of time they spend staring at each other. I had no idea Serena indulged in cronuts though. That girl should model. Oh how many times I've tried, but no. Nothing.

"Did you ever think about modelling Andrea? I know I called you certain unsavoury things when you joined us but you are clearly a size four now. You have the height and bone structure to pull it off. And of course when you smile... Actually there is no real smiling in modelling so we shall ignore that aspect. Besides I am not entirely sure I want to share your smile with the world. And if you repeat that to anyone I shall deny it strenuously."

[RING]

"Patrick? I told you I'm not to be disturbed at this time. I have … oh. What? No, not unless you have corrected the monstrosity I had the misfortune to graze my eyeballs with last week?"

"Hey lady! Sorry to interrupt but NO phones are allowed in here. They interfere with the machines."

"One moment, Patrick, I have a nursing ... person ... attempting to manipulate me with utter nonsense... [click]

"Nurse ... Baggot, is it? Don't you dare tell me such ridiculous misinformation again. If what you just said was true, all the doctors on this floor would not be using cell phones. Now go and trouble the more gullible guests - I'm extremely busy. Oh and if you 'hey lady' me ever again I will get the board of directors to explain precisely why there is a Priestly wing on this hospital while they show you the exit. That's all... [click]

"Patrick? No, I'm back. You have three weeks to change my mind and stop me regretting the day I championed you as the next big thing. Do we understand each other? Good. [clunk]

"Andrea, I am sorry for the interruption. Patrick has the most awful new line coming out that he calls circus chic. What an idiotic concept. He's clearly lost the plot, because even clowns wouldn't wear these colours.

"Do you think, Andrea, you could consider opening your eyes today? For even a second? The doctors say you're well enough to but you're somehow stuck somewhere between sleep and waking. If you do this for me I'll show you the ludicrous photos of Patrick's range and with that absurd sense of humor of yours I'm certain it will be worth it.

"...

"No? Well I suppose that probably is a sign of your good taste. You do occasionally veer into it. Even the girls have noticed how well you're dressing these days. Oh, they want to see you, too. You clearly made an impression which is surprising - you're the first assistant they've ever taken a liking to. I find myself unsure. Would you be OK with them seeing you hooked up to machines? On the other hand they can be entertaining company.

"Well we don't have to decide today. Let me know next time. Get some rest, Andrea. That's all."


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY SEVEN**

"Well, Andrea, your father has called me. I may have made an innocuous comment along the lines of 'it took you long enough' and well let's just say he has a few anger issues. How your sweet disposition exists despite his furious gene pool is beyond me.

"Hmph. I can hear your protests. FINE. I apologize as he _is_ your father. But my original comment stands. Would I take a week to ascertain more information about my daughter after she'd ... after ... after what happened to you? No, I most certainly would not. And I'll thank you to stop reminding me of _that_ day. I cannot get it out of my head. Your actions loop in my mind's eye on an hourly basis, and I have one thing to say on the matter and we shall never discuss this again. So pay attention, Andrea.

"I did NOT need my coffee so badly that you would need to fling yourself in front of a moving vehicle to get it to me, regardless of what anyone, including your father, thinks. I did not need my coffee so badly that I would ever risk seeing you in that condition. Nor risk finding myself on my knees in the street outside Runway, holding your head in my lap, and feeling you trembling, and finding blood in your beautiful hair.

"Did you feel my fingers in your hair, stroking it as I ordered you to stay with us? Your hand came up to touch mine and it felt so cold, Andrea. I think that worried me almost as much as your other injuries.

"Did you see my eyes boring into you, demanding you not to leave? Your eyes were so wide and frightened. I have never seen that look on your face before and it broke something inside me. Andrea Sachs, the Andrea Sachs _I_ know at least, does not look at people with wide frightened eyes. Andrea Sachs does not have the life inside her ebb away while she gasps out soft words to me that I cannot hear.

"What did you try to say to me, dear girl? I have often thought about it, and wondered. All I could hear was my heart beating absurdly fast, and Emily screeching into a phone beside me, and then the wail of the ambulance. I strained so hard but I couldn't hear what you said.

"I have nightmares about that moment every night. When I said "Coffee in ten minutes or don't bother coming back," I didn't mean you to be _so_ literal. If you didn't come back to us, to me, that would have been _unacceptable_. Do you hear me? Do you understand? Silly girl. Silly, silly girl.

"The twins, for a start, would have missed you dreadfully. Not to mention Nigel and Serena. Even Emily - how white her face was when she saw you slipping away before our eyes. Her face held such shock. I suspect even she had begun to believe your hype - that you really can do anything. So to see you trembling in my arms, small and vulnerable, the life leaching away? Well.

"Anyway, she informed me later in that haughty tone of hers that she doesn't care for the scare you gave her. She asked me to inform you of this fact. Consider yourself informed.

"Now don't let this go to your head, but I'll have you know this supremely careless incident of yours has been more effective at curtailing my coffee habit than years of nagging from my daughters and husbands. It may shock you to know, Andrea, but I haven't touched a drop of it since that day. Even the smell of coffee now curdles my stomach. I have banned everyone from getting within ten feet of me with noxious caffeine aromas. I thought Emily was about to die of shock again. Well I suppose my ban was almost worth it for the comedy value of her expression.

"Listen to me ramble. How uncharacteristic. I was actually going somewhere with this, somewhere important. Yes, your father. What an angry man. He said things to me that at any other time and place I would never stand for. If it hadn't been for Nigel virtually throwing himself at the phone and physically intervening I might have had a few cutting things to say back. Things that would have done irreparable damage, and that is not what I want. So I'm glad Nigel is more effective at rugby tackles than he looks and that he stopped me.

"I heard, just before he hung up, in your father's voice, when it cracked, how much that man loves you. Well. This I understand, loving a child so much you'd shout at a stranger and rail at the heavens and blame her for everything. If only he knew, his accusations can barely touch the sides of the blame I level at myself.

"If I could turn back time I would say 'Coffee, one hour, _do_ dawdle, Andrea'. Would you have laughed had I issued that decree? Do you know - you must know by now - that I would never have fired you even if it had taken you half a day to bring my coffee?

"Yes, well, as I said before, don't let this go to your head, but Nigel, Serena, Emily and my girls are not the only ones who would notice your absence if you left us. Your absence has been keenly felt ... closer to home.

"Now then, are you preening somewhere inside there? That the Ice Queen just admitted you've somehow wormed your way into her affections? I confess that the girls aren't the only ones whose eyes light up when they hear the townhouse door click open each night as you deliver The Book. But that is my little secret. Just an old woman's worthless fantasies.

"Now discretion is requested. You will not tell a soul. No, not even Nigel who we both know is a notorious gossip hound. Besides, it is inappropriate to think along these lines. There's my age for one thing. My daughters. My being your boss. And we have much in front of us. Challenges first. But I didn't want you to think I was indifferent to your condition. To you.

"Well, that's out of the way then. Do you have anything you wish to say now I have embarrassed myself quite enough admitting feelings for a girl half my age? No?

"Well maybe later. I will tolerate a certain amount of humiliation if you opened your eyes right now and laughed at me. Because that would be a fair trade-off to seeing you smile at me again. Well - I see you have some visitors approaching. I will be in the corner, out of the way, reviewing The Book. Let me know if you need me. Twitch. Or better yet, open your eyes for me."

* * *

"Well that visit was positively cloying, wouldn't you say? Between, what was his name, Douglas?, weeping and clinging to you like a limpet and Lillian threatening to get the 'Devil Witch' back for being a demanding battleaxe, I cannot say your friends have made a positive first impression. Although Douglas's suit was acceptable. I'd never have thought a straight man would think to pair eggplant with scarlet. Which leads me to believe he is unlikely to be straight.

"Well? No comments from the peanut gallery? I would have thought for sure you'd be tossing in arguments defending your friends for meaning well.

"You may have gathered from my observations that they did not realize I was in the nook in the room. It is not my habit to eavesdrop but on this occasion it was beneficial. I have learned where your family is in this time of crisis. Your brother was in a motorcycle accident? What is it with the clumsy Sachs children? Are you incapable of keeping your balance in the face of oncoming traffic?

"I understand your mother is still not speaking to you, and although your friends talked all around it but didn't actually say the cause, I gather the issue was some personal revelation about your romantic interests made to your parents six months ago. What could you have possibly told her that she found so scarring?

"As a mother I find it incomprehensible to withdraw love and support to a daughter for any reason. And to do so to someone like yourself, who seems only to want the best for others? Well, I withdraw my opinion on your father. He must be a saint to live with your mother. No, no, do not bother to leap to her defense. You are far too kind, it's one of your worst failings. And, admittedly, your best points. No, you may not quote me.

"Suffice to say, if your foolish mother doesn't wish to speak to you or visit, even when you are in a life-threatening coma, while using your brother's broken arm and a few pitiful bruises as an excuse, that tells me everything I need to know about her as a woman.

"Andrea?

"Fine. I apologize if that hurt. I can be hurtful with my bluntness on occasion. I mean no harm. Well, to be accurate, I meant no harm on _this_ occasion. Not to you. Now then, could you tell me who this Nate person is that Lillian mentioned? Is this that former fry cook of yours? Hmm? He is not worthy of your time, nor attention, Andrea, because he did not drop everything to be at your side. Pathetic man. Wouldn't you agree? Of course you should.

"You need someone who thinks of you constantly, who wonders what you are doing when you are not at their side. Someone who would be loyal and who understands your career and dreams and supports you in those. Someone who thinks you are beautiful and complete just as you are. Someone who admires your intelligence and kindness. Now such people do not grow on trees, I grant you this. But one should not ever settle.

"I know what I am talking about, of course. Stephen's gone now. The divorce was finalized last month, actually, not that I told anyone bar the girls. He is a perfect example of what I have been explaining to you. Never be in a relationship for the wrong reasons. Finding someone pleasant and a good role model is insufficient. We both need someone strong and passionate. So, I trust you've been paying attention, because this is important.

"It's late. I should go and see the girls before they go to bed. Think about what I've said. And we'll talk tomorrow."

**DAY EIGHT**

"I had that nurse fired, by the way. The one I was telling you about who was too rough with you when changing your bedding. You might have heard several of our altercations. Well it ... _escalated_. She was completely ill-suited to nursing. Did you know what she called you? No it's probably best you don't know. I do not care if it is, as she claims, 'common slang' for coma patients, you are still _Andrea Sach_s not ... not what she called you. She will be lucky to work in the medical profession anywhere in this country by the time I'm done with her.

"I see Olivia approaching. You remember her? She gives you your sponge bath every day. Don't worry, I had her credentials checked out thoroughly to make sure she is in no way disreputable. She has had no complaints against her in 12 years in this career and it turns out she is considered somewhat exceptional. You will be in good hands despite her attitude which I find overly familiar veering on rude. Sometimes a little fear goes a long way. Unfortunately she is without fear and has never even heard of Runway. _Honestly_. Now I have to make a few calls in the outer room while she tends to you but do not worry, I won't be far away."

"Oh hello Miss Miranda. Paying your Andy another visit? That's good, you are so good to your sweetheart. Oooh such a glare. My, my. You have all the other nurses terrified of you and a good part of the doctors, too. They're all 'Dragon Lady this' and 'Dragon Lady that'. But they don't see what I do. And hon, you don't fool me with those special ice glares. They don't work on me."

"For the fifth time, Andrea is my _assistant_. She makes calls for me and fetches my coffees. She got hit by a car while fetching my coffee. So I am ensuring she gets good care. It's my duty of care."

"If you say so, Miss Miranda. Cos by my eyeballs' count, you are notchin' up a whole lotta hours satisfying that 'duty of care' of yours. Oh, could you toss me that towel over there? No the other one. Thanks hon. See you in a bit and your girl will be all perfect and sparklin' again."

"She is not my ... FINE. I have to make calls. That's all."

**DAY NINE**

"I think it's time we had the talk, Andrea. I have been patient, have I not? And you know I dislike being patient. But I really need for you to wake up now. You have Nigel and Emily frowning, your father is now on the phone every other day.

"My daughters are missing you terribly. Is it fair to inflict your prolonged absence on them? _Well?_ I asked you a question darling. Is it fair on my family that we're deprived your smile any longer?

"I'm still thinking about the girls' visit. I think I will let them come. I find their cuddles most therapeutic, so perhaps you will, too. Don't worry. I will bring a hairbrush and make-up - you won't look like you did when ... when ... Really Andrea, must you keep reminding me of what happened? Must I keep seeing it in my mind? Over and over. Your cold hand finding mine.

"What did you try to say to me that day? I must know.

"If you won't listen to a personal plea, then what about a professional one? I need my assistant to, well, assist me in this. Do you understand? I find I cannot go forward without you. Nigel is virtually putting out Runway this month. How about that? Irv's Machiavellian schemes involving million-dollar deals and contracts couldn't wrest my magazine from my white-knuckled grip but my assistant needed only tremble in my arms and I just shoved Runway at Nigel with a metaphoric 'Here, sort it'.

"Did you know he didn't even question it? Didn't give me any looks or silly sarcastic snorts or any of his usual dramatics. He just looked at me with this sad, knowing look and said 'Whatever you need, Miranda. Go be with her.'

"Emily was the same. No questions. No 'Why are you rushing off to be with _Her_' with that absurdly British sniff she has. She just nodded curtly once and said 'I will take care of things. Count on me.' Did they both know? Was I the last to understand what you meant to me? Did you know? Surely I hid it from you?

"Wake up! Please Andrea. This has gone on long enough. I _order_ you! This is _unacceptable_. Do you hear me? Well?"

"M-Miranda?"

"ANDREA?!"

* * *

**DAY 374**

"Wake up, Andrea, you'll sleep the day away."

"Don't wanna, need snuggle."

"Mmm. Yes, well, get closer. I can hardly snuggle you from that far away."

"I love it when you stroke my hair like that. It reminds me of that day. It was so comforting."

"I thought we'd agreed never to mention that day ever again. It was a condition of you moving in with me."

"Can't help it. I think of it all the time. Don't you?"

"Honestly, Andrea, what do you think? You gave me the fright of my life. If my hair wasn't already white I suspect it would have become so the day you felt the urge to fling yourself in front of that car. What _were_ you thinking?"

"I didn't fling myself. The car changed lanes and didn't see me. And I was busy looking at where I was going. I recall very well what I was thinking. It was along the lines of 'Miranda needs her coffee. I only have three minutes'. And 'Oh, there she is, wow nice skirt'. Then bang..."

"I shall sue Donna Karan at once. For her to be such a distraction..."

"I wouldn't. I still love that skirt. A shame you had to throw it away though."

"It was covered in your blood, silly girl. Why would I keep it?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Well I remember thinking when you laid my head in your lap how beautiful it was up close, too. Then I looked up and, wow, your eyes, so blue and intense. You actually looked worried for me. I think if I'd died then, I'd have been OK with it. Because you really looked so afraid for me. Did you remember that you ordered me not to die?"

"No. I don't recall that."

"Well you did, and that's why I whispered: 'I'd do anything for you, Miranda. I love you'. And you'll notice I _did_ follow your final order."

"A miracle, I'm sure, that you followed my instructions to the letter for once. My current second assistant lacks the acumen to do even the most banal of my requests."

"Your current assistant doesn't love you the way I do. Anyway, I thought you didn't want to talk about this? Especially when there are far, far better things we could be doing."

"Darling, I thought you wanted to watch the girls at their soccer practice today?"

"In a minute. First I want to remind you how much I love you - so much so that you can apparently order me not to die and my body just shrugs and goes, 'Oh, OK then'. Now then, what have we down here. Oooh. Someone's definitely interested."

"Andreaaaa..."

"Mmmm?"

"We're going to be late."

"Mmmmmm. Yes. We are. Very late. The girls will understand. They're very understanding young women. In fact Caro said to me last night that she wanted us to be late because it's our anniversary of me awaking from the dead and doing what I did."

"Yes, _that_. I'm quite certain that you're the first coma patient to wake up, take one look at her boss's elated expression and then promptly kiss her senseless."

"Like you objected. By the time the doctors ran in you were giving them dagger glares for interrupting our moment."

"I most certainly was not. To suggest I would let my relief impede your medical care is scandalous. The imagination you young journalists have. I mean really!"

"Uh huh. So back to Caro. She told me she would call Roy to take them to soccer and that she hoped we would, and I quote, 'Re-create the events of Coma Wake-up Day'. Then she winked at me. What do you think she meant by that wink? I must say I'm completely baffled. Was it code?"

"Andrea?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm tired of waiting. Kiss me now, love."

"Oh Miranda, with pleasure."


End file.
